Bratz:New Girl On The Block
by AliciaRenee324
Summary: Maybe not so similar to blonddiva and yamisangel101 stories. There's a new girl coming to the school named Mackenzie. Will she and the Bratz become friends? Read & Review!
1. A Wonderful Day

**Bratz: New Girl On The Block**

**Chapter 1: A Wonderful Day**

**(A/N: This is sorta similar to blonddiva and yamisangel stories, only things are a little different. -twirlstar13)**

"Oh my gosh," Cloe said as she entered Stiles High School that Monday morning with her friends. "I just broke a nail, one of my newly manicured nails." "Chill out Angel," Sasha said as she took her ear phones out of her ears. "Not a biggie." She wrapped the ear phones cord around her iPod and stuck it in her purse. "Come on," Yasmin said. "Let's hurry up and get to class, if I get another tardy in Mr. Del Rio's class, he said that I'm in detention." "Let's jet then." Jade said. The girls quickly went to class.

"And that's the life of the artist, Vincent Van Gogh." Mr. Del Rio concluded. The class lifted their heads up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes. "I will now hand back yesterday's quizzes." Mr. Del Rio continued. The students sat up now. Mr. Del Rio came around to all of the tables and handed back quizzes. When he got to the Bratz table, he said, "Maybe you four should spend more time in the books, and less time in the Stiles Mall." The girls turned over their papers and saw 84's scribbled at the top. "Eighty-four," Jade said. "That's a B minus, you call that bad." Mr. Del Rio ignored Jade's comment. The bell rang and he said, "See you all tomorrow." The class groaned and left out. "What's with him?" Yasmin asked. "He has no personality." Jade remarked. "I get that much." Yasmin stated. The bell rang and the girls started rushing off to class. "Girls," Yasmin said. "Tell Mrs. Reyes that I'm on my way, I have to get something out of my locker." "Okay." the girls said. Yasmin went to her locker and the rest of the girls went off to Mrs. Reyes' class for history. Yasmin opened her locker, stuck her Art & Literature stuff inside, and got out her history stuff. She slammed her locker door shut and then went to Mrs. Reyes' class.

"Alright class," Mrs. Reyes said about an hour later. "Now you can socialize with your friends for the rest of the period." Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin were already sitting at a table together. "Alright," Cloe said. "Now, what should we talk about?" "People." Jade suggested. "That's the usual thing that we do," Yasmpn pointed out. "Something else would be nice." A man walked into the class room with a girl beside him. "Who's that?" Sasha asked. "How are we supposed to know Sasha." Cloe said. "Shut up." Sasha said. "Class," Mrs. Reyes said. "Quiet down, we have a visitor in the class room." The class quieted down. Mrs. Reyes started talking to the guy, and after a few minutes, he and the girl left. After a while, the class went to lunch.

"I wonder who that girl was," Sasha said as she took a sip of her Diet Coke. "She must be new or something." "Probably." Yasmin said. Dana, Fianna, and Meygan came and sat down at the girls' table. "Hey ya'll." Meygan said. "Hey girl," Cloe said. "Do you know how long Nevra is gonna be out?" "I don't know." Meygan answered. Nevra had to get her appendix taken out. She had gotten it taken out just in time. "Hey," Fianna said. "Did you guys hear about the new student that's supposed to be coming tomorrow?" "Does she have reddish-orange hair, and was she wearing a denim mini skirt, blue tank top underneath a blue suede jacket, and these black boots?" Sasha asked. "Yeah," Dana said. "You've seen her too." "Yep." Yasmin said. "All I know, is that all of the boys in our class were acting like dorks, even Cameron went out." "He must have forgot that he had a girlfriend." Jade said. "I'll remind him." Yasmin said. The girls finished lunch, then finished their day.

Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you like. Read and Review.


	2. Meeting The New Girl

**Chapter 2: Meeting The New Girl**

_"Swing it, Shake it, Move it, Make it, who do you think you are." _Sasha sang as she and the girls walked down the hall to their lockers. When they turned the corner, they saw all of the boys, standing up against the lockers, watching a girl walk by, while the girls were standing against the wall with their arms folded. "That's her," Jade said folding her arms across her chest. "She's not that cute, she's not even cute." The girls spotted their Bratz Boyz watching the girl too. The girls started walking toward them. "That girl is so hot." Dylan said. "Yes she is." Cameron said. At that moment, Yasmin walking right up behind Cameron with her hands on her hips. "Your girlfriend is behind you." Koby said. Cameron turned and said, "Hey Yasmin, how are you?" "Don't try it," Yasmin said. "I heard you." "No baby," Cameron said. "I mean't that she's hot, but not as hot as you." "Whatever." Yasmin said smiling. Cameron hugged his girl, and she returned the hug. "Do we need to wipe up all of the drool guys?" Jade asked. "Funny." Koby said. The bell rang and everyone went to class.

"Alright class," Mr. Del Rio said once everyone was in and settled in class. "We have a new student." The Bratz looked up and saw the girl that they had seen the previous day and earlier that day. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Del Rio asked. The girl nodded yes and said, "Hi, my name is Mackenzie, I have a passion for fashion, I love music, I like to write songs, and I love horseback-riding." The class said hi, well, all except for the Bratz, who had the same looks on their faces. "Well, it's nice to meet you Mackenzie," Mr. Del Rio said. "Why don't you sit right there, where the Bratz are." The Bratz eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, he didn't." Sasha whispered to Jade. Mackenzie sat in the empty seat between Jade and Yasmin. Cloe and Yasmin looked at eachother. "Hi ya'll." Mackenzie said. "Hello." the girls said. The class began taking notes and then listening to Mr. Del Rio's boring lecture.

"I'm so glad that class is over." Jade said as she, the girls, and the other students filed out of the classroom. "Mackenzie looks like some hoochie boyfriend stealer." Sasha said. "She's not taking mine." Yasmin said. "Mine neither." Cloe said. "Hey girls," Mackenzie said as she approached the Bratz. "Do you know where the history room is?" "Yeah," Cloe said. "That's where we're going." "Okay," Mackenzie said, then looking at Jade, she said, "Nice jacket." She touched it, to feel the fabric. "Don't touch," Jade said snatching away. "This is an 100 jacket that goes with these dVb jeans." "Sorry." Mackenzie said. The girls and Mackenzie went to Mrs. Reyes' class.

"Alright Mackenzie," Mrs. Reyes said. "Sit at the Bratz table." The girls were sitting in Mrs. Reyes' class now. The other Bratz(Dana, Meygan, and Fianna) were sitting in there as well. "Not again." Sasha whispered. "I guess that I'm sittin' with ya'll again." Mackenzie said as she sat down in the open seat between Yasmin and Cloe. "Alright class," Mrs. Reyes said. "Today, you will be doing your projects on the computer that you started yesterday." The class groaned. "Bratz," Mrs. Reyes said. "Add Mackenzie to your group." "Okay." the girls said. The class got their group laptops and got into their project. "What are you guys studying?" Mackenzie asked. "The Holocaust." Yasmin answered. "That was a really sad period in time." Mackenzie said, trying to act all smart. "Duh." Sasha muttered. "Pardon?" Mackenzie asked. "Nothing," Sasha said. "Just nothing." The door opened and the girls looked up. Nevra was walking into the classroom with a pass. "Nevra." the girls said. "Hi guys," Nevra said. "I'm back." "That's a good thing Nevra." Dana said. "Go on and sit down Nev," Mrs. Reyes said. "Dana, add Nev to your group." "Yes ma'am." Dana said. She added Nevra. "Hi you guys." Nevra said when she was passing Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin's table. "Hey Queen B." the girls said. "Pretty Princess," Cloe said. "Where's my pink pen you borrowed?" "Chill Angel," Yasmin said to her friend. "It's in my purse." "Why do you guys call eachother those names?" Mackenzie asked. "Because those are our nicknames," Sasha explained. "I'm Bunny Boo, because I love the hip-hop thang, Jade is Kool Kat, because she's way cool, and loves cats, Yasmin is Pretty Princess, because she rules, and she's pretty and a princess, Cloe is Angel, because not only does she love sparkly animal prints, but she's angelic, Dana is Sugar Shoes, because she always steppin' so sweet, Meygan is Funky Fashion Monkey, because she loves monkeys and is a fashion goddess, Fianna is Fragrance, because she's always into the latest perfumes and stuff, and Nevra, is Queen B, because, she's the rockinest person ever." "That's cool," Mackenzie said. "I wish I could have cool friends like that." The girls started to feel bad. Jade kicked Yasmin in the leg. "What?" Yasmin asked. "Come here." Jade said. Yasmin leaned over toward her and Jade whispered in her ear, "Maybe we should ask Mackenzie if she wants to go shopping with us this afternoon." "I was thinking the same thing." Yasmin agreed. "What are you guys talking about?" Sasha asked. Jade whispered to Cloe and Yasmin whispered to Sasha. "Okay." Cloe said. "Hey Mackenzie," Sasha said. "Do you go shopping a lot?" "Not really," Mackenzie said as she watched Yasmin type in stuff that Sasha was telling her for their project. "I don't get out much." "Then how would you like to go shopping this afternoon after school." Sasha suggested. "Okay," Mackenzie said. "But I have to be home by five." "We don't usually come home from the mall until like, 6:30." Yasmin said. "But I have to be home by five," Mackenzie said. "My mom has to be to work at five-thirty." "Okay," Cloe said. "We'll have you home by five." "Cool." Mackenzie said. The girls finished their work, and talked until it was time for lunch.

"So where do you guys sit?" Mackenzie asked as she walked with the girls. "Over there, where those guys are sitting." Sasha said as she waved at the Bratz Boyz. "That one with the blond hair is kinda cute." The girls looked at Bryce and Cameron. "Which one with the blond hair?" Yasmin asked. "The one with the blond hair, and green contacts," Mackenzie said. "The one with the blue eyes isn't that cute." "The one with the blue eyes is my boyfriend." Yasmin said. "Oh," Mackenzie said. "I'm sorry." "It's okay." Yasmin said. The girls sat down, Yasmin next to Cameron and Cloe next to Dylan. Cameron kissed Yasmin and said, "What's up with you guys and her?" "We're at peace now," Yasmin explained to her boyfriend. "She's going shopping with us this afternoon." "Oh." Cameron said. The girls and boys ate their lunch then finished their day.

"Come on Mackenzie," Sasha said as Mackenzie caught up to the girls. "The limo is here." "Limo." Mackenzie repeated. "Yeah," Jade said. "We're the Bratz, we're some of the richest girls in Stilesville, we ride around in limos." "See," Mackenzie said. "I really don't ride around in limos, I ride like, the bus and stuff, and don't even have a car, do you guys?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "We all have a car." "Sweet." Mackenzie said. She and the girls got into the limo and went to the mall. After shopping for an hour, they started down to Mackenzie's place.

"This street?" Nevra asked as she looked out the window. "Yeah." Mackenzie said feeling a little embarrassed. She suddenly said, "Stop the limo." Travis stopped the limo. "This will be fine, I'll just walk the rest of the way to my house." Mackenzie said. "Are you sure?" Dana asked. "Yeah." Mackenzie said as she grabbed her shopping bags and got out. "We'll see you tomorrow at school." Meygan said. "Okay." Mackenzie said waving. Travis drove off and took the girls home.

Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	3. A Scare

**Chapter 3: A Scare**

"I wonder why Mackenzie acted all weird yesterday when we took her home." Yasmin said as she looked at Cloe. "I wonder that too," Nevra said. "But did you see where she lived, total hood-rat." "No she's not." Cloe said. "That's not nice Nev." Dana said. "Well ya know what," Sasha said as she put her iPod in her purse. "I think that she must live down there somewhere, like the projects." "Why are we talking about this again?" Fianna asked. "We don't know." Meygan said. "Because we feel like it." Jade said. The girls laughed. "Come on," Sasha said as they all linked arms. "Let's get to class before Mr. Del Rio freaks out." "Whatever." Jade said. The girls laughed again and went to class.

"Dana Donovan." Mr. Del Rio said as he went over role. "Here." Dana said. They were all in class now. "Okay," Mr. Del Rio said. "Mackenzie Stephenson." No answer. "Where's Mackenzie?" Mr. Del Rio asked. "Last we saw her was yesterday, after we dropped her off at her house." Meygan said. "Well," Mr. Del Rio said marking her absent. "She must have gotten sick or something." The Bratz looked at eachother, all wondering where Mackenzie was. Mackenzie came bursting through the doors. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Del Rio," Mackenzie said handing him a tardy slip. "We overslept." "Okay." Mr. Del Rio said. Some of the kids laughed at what Mackenzie had on. She had on a knee-length plaid skirt, a white and blue tank top, and black high-heel sandals, which is not what the kids at Stiles High wore. They wore mostly Baby Phat clothes(don't own) and Apple Bottom clothes(don't own). "Where have you been?" Sasha asked, whispering. "Home." Mackenzie whispered. The girls knew that she was lying. Yasmin and Sasha looked at eachother and then did their work.

"Hey Mackenzie," Yasmin said once they were all on their way to history class. "Wanna go shopping this afternoon, we have to buy stuff for our slumber party this weekend at Jade's house." "When did it get to be my turn?" Jade asked. "You're after Cloe, last week was Cloe." "Oh." Jade said. "I don't know girls," Mackenzie said. "I don't think so." "But why?" Sasha asked. "I don't know," Mackenzie said. "I just can't-" "Hey girls," Dana said. "Come here." The girls walked over to Dana, leaving Mackenzie there. "What's wrong?" Sasha said. "That girl," Dana said. "Mackenzie, I found out something about her." "How?" Jade asked. "I went through the permanent records," Dana said. "It's not that hard to do, just click on the little button, and I had permission so chill." Cloe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Look at this," Dana said as the girls gathered around her. "It says that her mom used to be a prostitute, and, her dad is in jail now, for homicide." "What in the world." Yasmin said as Dana read on. "It also says that her mom still is a prostitute," she continued. "And that, her brother and sister are the only ones that actually are around her." "Hi Yasmin." a voice said. Yasmin looked up and saw Mrs. Reyes' daughter, real daughter, Rebecca. "Hey Becky." Yasmin said. Then, it hit her. "Girls we gotta go, class is about to start." The girls sped off to class and pulled Mackenzie with them.

"Okay," Mrs. Reyes said. "Today, is talk day, so you can talk as long as you don't get too loud." "Okay." the class said. Dana, Nevra, Meygan, and Fianna pulled their chairs up to the other girls' table. "Okay," Dana said as she pulled out her notebook. "What do we know?" Yasmin cleared her throat, signaling that Mackenzie was sitting right beside her. "Oh." Dana said. "We forgot." Meygan said. "So," Fianna said. "How are things you guys?" "Great," Sasha said. "Yasmin's album release party is next weekend." "I'm glad of that." Yasmin said. The girls talked for a little while, and then the class went to lunch.

"Hey Mackenzie," Cloe said as she noticed Mackenzie heading over to another table. "Aren't you sitting with us?" "Oh yeah." Mackenzie said as she walked with the girls. Jade looked at Yasmin who was looking right back at her. The girls sat down with the boys. When Yasmin sat down beside Cameron, she asked, "What did you do to your wrist?" "I hurt it playing basketball." Cameron said. "My poor baby." Yasmin said. She kissed him and Sasha said, "See, Cam and Yas are the cutest couple at Stiles High, who have been going strong for almost two years." "We know." Jade said as she poked at her potato salad with her fork. "Are you really gonna eat that?" Cloe asked. "No," Jade said. "I'm not trying to die yet." The girls and guys laughed, all except Mackenzie. "What's wrong Mackenzie?" Bryce asked. Dana kicked him in the leg. "Dana," Bryce said. "Not funny." Dana smiled and Bryce asked again, "What's wrong Mackenzie?" "Nothing." Mackenzie said. She stood up to go to the bathroom. But, when she stood up, she just collapsed. "Oh my gosh." some of the students said. "Yas," Sasha said. "Go get help." "On it." Yasmin said. She ran into the building, got Mrs. Gray(the school nurse), and came back out. On the way back out to the lunch courtyard, she called the ambulance with her cell phone. "How long has she been out?" Mrs. Gray asked. "About two minutes." Jade answered. In no time, the ambulance was there. They lifted Mackenzie up into the ambulance, and took her to Stilesville General. Then, the students of Stiles High got sent home.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked this. Read and Review.


	4. What Happened?

**Chapter 4: What Happened?**

"I sure hope that Mackenzie is alright." Jade said. She and the girls were sitting in the ER waiting room at the hospital. "I can't believe that it's so bad that she has to be here." A lady with reddish hair walked into the ER. "I demand to speak to the head nurse." she said very rudely. "She's with a patient right this minute," said the receptionist as the desk. "She'll be here in a-" "I want to speak to her now." said the woman. A nurse came around the corner. The nurse was Dr. McAllen, or as some of the kids called her, Miss Madison. "Hi Madison." Sasha said. "Hey Sasha," Madison said. "Hi girls." "Hey." the girls said. "Dr. McAllen," said the receptionist. "This lady here would like to speak with you." "Okay," Madison said turning to the woman. "Hi, I'm Dr. McAllen." "Hello," said the woman. "I'm Lucille Stephenson, I'm here about my daughter, Mackenzie Stephenson." The girls looked up from their magazines then. "We're Mackenzie's friends." Yasmin spoke up. "Okay," Lucille said. "You must be the ones who told my daughter to go all, anorexic and start cuttin' her self." "What!" Dana exclaimed. "Now wait," Madison said. "Don't drag the girls into this, I'm sure that they didn't do anything." "We didn't do anything," Cloe said. "We don't even go all anorexic." "And we don't cut." Meygan added. "You should see how much we eat." Fianna said. "Yeah," Sasha added. "And our cuts and bruises are from us fallin' and stuff." "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lucille said. "I just know one thing, she didn't start doing this until she started with you girls. "Now hold on a second," Madison said. "I just don't said don't bring my girls into this, now let's just stay calm." "I'm not stayin' calm," Lucille said. "I want to know what's wrong with my child." "I was getting there." Madison said. The Bratz stood around Madison. "Now," Madison went on. "She fainted from lack of blood, and from lack of food, now, Bratz, do you know if Mackenzie gets bullied at school." "She doesn't," Sasha said. "She hangs around with us a lot, and plus, Stiles High cut out the bullying." "Then this is strange," Madison said. "This might have been started long ago." "Well," Yasmin said getting up. "Are we aloud to see her?" "Not today," Madison said. "Maybe tomorrow." "Okay." Dana said. "We're out." Fianna said. The girls left and went home.

"I wonder why she stopped eating her food." Yasmin said as she and the rest of the gang walked into the Bratz Magazine Office. "I do too," Fianna said. "Now getting off that subject for a sec, did you guys remodel the office?" "No," Sasha said. "Maybe you haven't been in here for a while." "I think that's what it is." "Now," Cloe said. "Back on the subject, do you think that Mackenzie may seriously be going all anorexic on us?" "It's possible," Jade said. "But she doesn't know the consequences of her doing that." "Yeah," Meygan said. "She could die from anorexia." "She sure could," Nevra said. "Maybe we should skip school tomorrow, and go to the hospital." "We're out for the rest of the week dummy," Fianna said. "Because they have to start working on the pipes in the girls bathroom." "Oh yeah," Nevra said. "So we can go to the hospital anyway." "How about you all stay at my house tonight," Yasmin suggested. "That way we can get in the cars or take the limo to the hospital." "Okay." Nevra said. "Sounds like a plan." Dana said. The others agreed as well. "Okay," Yasmin said. "It's a sleepover." The girls talked and talked and then went home.

"Mom," Yasmin said as she walked down the stairs. "Do we have any pizza stuff?" "Ask Joey." Elena said. "Okay." Yasmin said. She went into the kitchen. She saw Joey sitting there, drinking a soda and watching the flat screen TV on the wall. "Hi Joey," Yasmin said. "Do we have any pizza making stuff?" "Yes we do Yas." Joey said getting up. Yasmin smiled. She was getting used to Joey being her step dad. He was actually a cool dad. "What do you need to make pizza for?" Joey finally asked. "The girls are coming over tonight," Yasmin answered. "We're gonna make pizzas, milkshakes, and smoothies." "What a combination of stuff." Joey said chuckling. "Laugh all you want," Yasmin said as she wrapped her arms around her stepdad. "At least we're not making things that will cause us to bounce off the walls." She said. Joey hugged his stepdaughter back. "Okay." he said. They let go of eachother and then Yasmin went upstairs. While she was up there changing into her PJ's, her cell rang. "Hello?" she answered. "We're at the door." Sasha said. "Ring the doorbell." Yasmin said. She hung up her phone and went downstairs as Sasha rang the doorbell. She opened the door and the girls came in. "Hey girls." Joey said. "Hi Joey." the girls said. They all went up to Yasmin's room and Nevra said while pulling out a notebook, "Okay, let's get started." "Not right this minute Nev," Fianna said. "First, snacks, I'm hungry." "That's always." Cloe said. "I have stuff to make pizzas and cookies, come on, it's time for a Kitchen Raid." Yasmin said. The girls went downstairs and into the kitchen. "I wanna roll out the pizza dough." Jade said. "You can do that." Yasmin said. The doorbell rang, but Yasmin's mom got it. "Hey Mrs. Montes," Cameron said. "Where are the girls?" "We have to show them something." Dylan said. "They're in the kitchen." Mrs. Montes said. The boys went into the kitchen and said, "You guys gotta turn on the TV." "Nice to see you too," Dana said. "Why?" "Just do it," Koby said. "And turn to channel three." Yasmin picked up the remote, turned on the TV, and turned to channel three. _"A girl has escaped from Stilesville General Hospital," _said the news reporter lady. _"A girl by the name of Mackenzie Stephenson, escaped just about ten minutes ago, she's wearing a hospital gown, has reddish-hair, and pale skin, if you see her, please call the Stilesville Police Department and the hospital immediately." _"See," Eitan said. "That girl is crazy." "Ya think." Nevra said. "She could be coming to kill us all now," Cloe paniced. "Oh no, I have so much stuff in my future, more albums to release, more boys to kiss, and more clothes to model, and now's she's gonna kill us all, well, we lived a good-" "Shut up Angel," Meygan said. "Stop over-reacting, she's not gonna come and kill us." "How do you know?" Cloe asked. "I don't." Meygan said. "Both of you shut up," Yasmin said. "Now what if she does come here?" "See that's the problem," Cameron said. "We don't know when she's gonna show up." "Just hypathetically then." Yasmin said putting her arm around him. "Well," Cameron said. "Then you'd have to call the police, or you guys will be in trouble too." "That's the problem right there," Cloe said. "She's our friend, we don't wanna call the police on her." "We have to choice though Angel." Nevra said. "I know." Meygan said. "You know what," Sasha said. "I think that we'd feel better if some nice strong guys will stay here with us for a while." "We were just gonna ask you that." Eitan said. "We'll stay." Koby said. "Only for a little while though." Cameron added. "Okay." Fianna said as she turned off the TV. They made pizzas and stuff and then hung out with the boys.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. A Quiet WeekendSo Far

**Chapter 5: A Quiet Weekend...So Far**

_"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends."_ sounded Sasha's cell phone the next morning. She turned it off and sat up. The rest of the gang woke to find the boys gone as well. "We must've fallen asleep on them and they left." Nevra said. "The girls are up now," Elena said as she walked into the living room. "Breakfast is ready, and Emily is looking for you." "Okay." Yasmin said. They all got up and went into the kitchen. "Morning girls." Joey said. "Morning." the girls said. "Hi Yasmin." Emily said. "Hi Em." Yasmin said. Emily was three and a half. She totally adored Yasmin and the girls. Emily got up and hugged her big sister. "Love you too." Yasmin said as Emily sat back down. "You guys saw the news last night didn't ya?" Joey asked. "Yeah," Meygan said. "Heard about how Mackenzie escaped?" "Yeah," Elena said. "They said though, that she has a strange background, like her mom used to be and now is again, a prostitute, and that her father is in jail." "Who said that?" Fianna asked. "My friend Jackie, used to be good friends with that girl's mom, but Jackie cut off all ties with her." Elena answered. Yasmin sat in her stepfather's lap like a little kid. "Now you know," Joey said laughing. "You are too big for this." "I'm not moving." Yasmin said smiling. "I'll push you in the floor then." Joey said. "Okay," Yasmin said. "I'll get up." She got up and went over to Sasha, who was texting someone with her cell phone. Elena set the girls breakfast in the dining room. "Thanks Miss Elena." Nevra said. Elena nodded and then went back into the kitchen as the girls sat down at the dining room table. "Alright," Jade said. "What's on the agenda for the day?" "We could go to the mall." Yasmin suggested. "Or try to find out more information about Mackenzie and her past." Dana said. "I like that one better." Yasmin said. "Sounds like a plan." Cloe agreed. The girls ate their breakfast, showered, and then walked to the police station.

"Hi dad." Yasmin said as she walked into the police station with the girls. Mr. Enrique Montes turned around. "Princess." he said hugged her. She returned the hug. She was super proud of her dad. He had stopped drinking, had gone to rehab, and now he was the Cheif Police Officer. "Daddy," Yasmin said. "Princess needs some help." "I don't have any money on me right now, it's in my office." Enrique told his daughter. "I don't want money," Yasmin said. "But I might need some later on." Enrique laughed. "Just kidding," Yasmin said. "But seriously, do you know anything about Jamie and Charles Stephenson." "I know that they have a criminal past." Enrique said. "We need more info Mr. Montes," Dana said. "We need to know if Mackenzie's had a criminal background as well." Enrique took the girls into a room that had a whole bunch of filing cabinets. "What's her last name?" Enrique asked. "Stephenson." Fianna answered. Enrique looked through the S-cabinet. He found Jamie Stephenson, Charles Stephenson, and Mackenzie Stephenson. "Can we see them?" Yasmin asked. "In my office you can." Enrique said. He and the girls went into his office. He sat down at his desk and opened the profile for Mackenzie up. "Gather around girls." he said. The girls gathered around him. "It says that Mackenzie was raped when she was 13 and was selling drugs for her mother by the time she was 15 and that this year, before the big move, has been difficult." Enrique said. The girls eyes widened in shock. "It also says," Enrique said. "That her mother moved her to get away from her, quote on quote, pimp, but didn't get away, and now she's a prostitute again." "Dang." Sasha said. "Basically, a bad background." Enrique said. "Seriously." Jade said. He looked at the girls and then looked through Charles profile. "Here, it says-" He was interruped when his assistant, Lacey, walked into the office. "Hi girls," she said. "Detective Montes, they need you to go out and inspect what might be a homicide, in downtown Stilesville." "Okay." Enrique said. He was about to put the files back when Yasmin spoke up, "Daddy, can we take those?" "No," Enrique said. "How about I call you on your cell when I get back here?" "Okay." Yasmin said. She hugged her dad and then she and the girls left out, and walked to the park.

"Okay," Meygan said. "Now we know that she's been raped before." "Yeah," Sasha said. "But that still doesn't help much." "Ow." Nevra said. "What's wrong with you?" Yasmin asked. "My side hurts again." Nevra answered. "Oh no." Cloe said. "No," Nevra said lifting up her shirt enough for the girls to see her scar. "It's just the scar, it always hurts." "Well then we don't need to worry about it much." Jade said. The girls laughed. "Come on," Fianna said getting up. "Let's go and get some ice cream." "Yeah." the rest of the gang agreed. The rest of the gang got up and were heading down the street, when Yasmin heard her phone ringing. She pulled out her Sky Blue Chocolate phone(don't own but would love to), and pushed the answer button. "Hello?" she answered. "Get back here now," her mom said. "Mackenzie is headed this way, and the news just said that she may be armed and violent." "We're on it mom." Yasmin said. She slid her phone shut and put it in her pocket. "Mom said that Mackenzie's headed that way," Yasmin explained. "And that she may be armed and dangerous." "Oh no." Dana said. The girls ran all the way back to Yasmin's house.

"Mom, we're here." Yasmin said as she and the girls burst through the front door. There was no answer. They went into the kitchen and found Elena, Joey, and Emily tied to chairs, and Mackenzie standing there with a gun to her head. "Mackenzie!" the girls exclaimed. "Leave me along girls," she said. "I want to die." "Don't say that." Cloe said. She then pointed the gun at the girls. "Whoa," Dana said. "Mackenzie, put that down, please." "No!" Mackenzie shouted. "Mackenzie," Yasmin said. "We're your friends, we can help you." "No one can help me." Mackenzie. She was just about to pull the trigger when suddenly, the boys burst into the house with the police. "Freeze, right where you are." said Yasmin's dad. Mackenzie stopped and put her hands up. Yasmin ran over to Cameron and he put his arms around her. The girls hugged the boys. "Thanks you guys." Fianna said. "See," Koby said. "The Bratz Boyz, got the Bratz Girlz back, for sure." Yasmin looked and saw that they were taking Mackenzie. "Wait," she said. "Don't take her." "Princess," Enrique said. "We have to take her." "No you don't," Yasmin said. "Just let us sit down and talk to her." "One minute." Enrique said as he let Mackenzie go with Yasmin. "Okay Mackenzie," Yasmin said. "Do you wanna tell us what's wrong?" "If I can," Mackenzie said. "I've been through so much, I've been raped, and I've been forced to sell drugs, I just wanna get outta this." Yasmin looked at Mackenzie's sad face. She hugged her friend. Mackenzie buried her face into Yasmin's neck and cried. "It'll be okay," Yasmin said as she held her tight. "It'll be okay." Mackenzie lifted her head and looked at Yasmin. "Are you for real?" she asked. "Of course I am," Yasmin said. "I don't lie, especially not in situations like this." Enrique took the handcuffs off of Mackenzie and untied Yasmin's mom, Emily, and Joey. "Daddy." Emily said. "Hey Princess number two." Enrique said. "Thanks." Elena said. "No problem." Enrique said. Yasmin looked at her divorced parents. They seemed to be getting along even though they were divorced. "Mackenzie," said one of the cops. "We're gonna find you a foster home, until your mother gets right." "Yes sir." Mackenzie said. She went with the cops and the boys left. "This has been one hectic week and weekend." Nevra said flopping down onto the sofa. "I totally agree." Meygan said. The girls all sat down and enjoyed their night.

Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. A New Beginning

**Chapter 6: A New Beginning**

"I'm so glad that everything is back to normal." Meygan said as she and the gang walked into Stiles High on Tuesday morning of the week. They had been out Monday because the repair men were finishing up the pipes in the girls bathroom. "I found out that Mackenzie got adopted by a lovely family." Yasmin said. "That's good." Jade said. She saw Mackenzie come around the corner. "Hey girls." she said when she got to them. "Look at you," Dana said. "Lookin' all amazing." "Thanks." Mackenzie said. Mackenzie actually did look great. Her hair was washed and combed. She was wearing a very cute Baby Phat top, an Apple Bottom denim knee-length skirt, and a pair of black boots. "My new family got me all this stuff." she continued. "It rules." Fianna said. "See, that Girl Power." Sasha said. "Yeah," Nevra said as Cloe linked arms with her. "Come on, let's get to class." The girls started walking down the hall. When they got to the classroom and got inside, everyone started clapping. "Glad to have you back Mackenzie." Mr. Del Rio said. "Thank the Bratz," Mackenzie said. "They helped me out a lot." "That's good." Mr. Del Rio said. The girls sat down and got right to work. After Mr. Del Rio's class, they went to history with Mrs. Reyes.

"It's glad to have you all back," Mrs. Reyes said once the students were in and seated. "Especially you Mackenzie." "Yeah Mackenzie," Sheena said. "It is good to have you back." Sheena, Allison, Roxxi, and Phoebe(former Rock Girlz) had become best friends with the Bratz now. Mackenzie was their friend now too. "Alright class," Mrs. Reyes said. "Let's get to work, we got a lot to do." The class looked at her, eager to get started. They began their lesson for the day. After a little while, it was lunch time. The class went on to lunch.

"Hey Mackenzie," Cloe said as they all walked over to the table where the boys were. "Are you in for our Spring Fling party this weekend?" "I don't know," Mackenzie said. "What will we do there?" "Well," Yasmin said. "We're gonna have like, a fundraiser like thing, and all the money's gonna go to the charity that we're involved with, Children In Need." "What's that?" Mackenzie asked. "It's a thing that helps disadvantaged kids all across the United Kingdom," Jade answered. "It's a really great charity, they've raised about six-hundred million pounds now, pounds is the UK term for dollars." "Oh," Mackenzie said. "Then I'd love to be help with the Spring Fling party this weekend." The girls got to the table and sat down. "Hey girls." the guys said. "Hey." the girls said. "Welcome back Mackenzie." Koby said. "Thanks." Mackenzie said. "Hi Yasmin!" called a voice. Yasmin turned around and saw Hannah waving. Yasmin waved back. Hannah came over and said, "Hey you guys." "Hey Hannah." the girls said. "What's up?" Yasmin asked. "Natalie," Hannah said. "Wants to know, if we want to come to her birthday party next weekend." "Don't say it that loud," Yasmin said. "Everyone knows that Natalie is a shark(Rockwater's mascot), Stiles hates Rockwater." "I know," Hannah said. "But who cares, Natalie's a really nice English person, so are you in or not?" "Yeah," Yasmin answered. "I'll call her tonight, or we can talk to eachother on three-way." "Okay." Hannah said. Hannah went back over to her other friends and Yasmin turned around. "I wonder why Stiles and Rockwater hate eachother." Dylan said. "I wonder that too." Jade said. The girls finished lunch and then went to their last two classes of the day.

"Hey girlfriends." Nevra said as she came out of the Stiles High building that afternoon. Yasmin, Cloe, and Dana were already out there. "Hey style sista." Yasmin said. "Did you happen to see Jade, Sasha, Meygan, Mackenzie, and Fianna while you were down there?" Dana asked. "Yeah," Nevra answered. "They were at their lockers, Mrs. Ashens let them out late." "That lady's crazy." Cloe said. The other girls came out of the building. "Alright," Yasmin said. "In three hours and fifteen minutes, I have a mini concert here, hello, gotta get ready." "Oh yeah." Sasha said. "I totally forgot," Jade added. "Come on, we gotta hurry, three hours, that's barely enough time." "Well let's jet off to the mall." Yasmin said. Sasha, Jade, Cloe, and Mackenzie got into Yasmin's car and Dana, Nevra, and Fianna got into Meygan's. They all went off to the mall.

"What about this top?" Nevra asked as they all walked into the store. The girls were walking around in Rock Vault. "No," Yasmin said. "But this is sayin' hello. She picked up a purple tube top that had sparkles all over it. "And it will go perfect with these jeans." Cloe said picking up a pair of dark blue denim jeans. They had the british flag on the pockets. "And these boots." Jade said picking up a pair of black boots. "I have a jacket at home." Yasmin said. She paid for the things and they all left the mall.

"I'm almost ready." Yasmin said. "Hurry," Mackenzie said. "We have the perfect lip gloss." Yasmin stepped out of her closet with the jeans, boots, and tube top on. She had on a black sparkley zip-up hoodie on over top of the tube top. "Accessories." Sasha said. Yasmin put on the big gold hoop earrings, a gold locket that had the picture of Cameron in it, and five gold bracelets on each arm. She put on the clear lip gloss with sparkles in it. "I'm ready." she said. The had put on a small bit of eye shadow before she changed. Cloe looked at the clock. "On snap," she said. "Come on, we said that we were gonna meet the band down there." Sasha looked outside. "I see the limo coming around the corner." she announced. "Okay." Jade said. Yasmin grabbed her Gucci(A/N:Don't own) handbag and they all went down. The rest of the girls got their handbags too. They all went outside, got into the limo, and rode off to the school.

"I'm nervous." Yasmin said to her hair stylist, Louise. They were on stage at the school now, just talking while everyone got inside and settled. Yasmin looked out and saw Cameron sit down. "Or not." she said. "Told you," Louise said to Yasmin's make up artist, Mark. "She won't be scared once Cameron's here." Yasmin got down off of the stage and Cameron stood up. "You look amazing," Cameron said. "Don't be nervous." "But I am." Yasmin said. Cameron kissed her. "I'm better now." Yasmin said. "I knew that." Cameron said smiling. Yasmin smiled and hugged him. "Love you." she said. "Love you too." he said back. Yasmin went back up on stage. Her hair stylist and make up artist got off of the stage as the band got in position to play. "Let's hear it for Yasmin." Mrs. Gonzales said. Everyone clapped and cheered as the music to Yasmin's new song, Beautiful Intentions started. She sang that song and then sang the next song Free Me. After Free Me, she said, "Now, this next song is a song I wrote myself, it was kinda inspired by a documentary I saw on TV, about homelessness, here it goes." The music started to If That Were Me(really by Melanie C, it's my favorite song). Yasmin sang:

_Where do they go_

_And what do they do_

_They're walking on by_

_They're looking at you_

_Some people stop_

_Some people stare_

_But would they help you_

_And do they care_

_How, did you fall_

_Did you fall at all_

_Are you happy where you are_

_Sleeping underneath the stars_

_When it's cold is it your home_

_That keeps you warm_

_A spare pit of change_

_Is all that I give_

_How is that gonna help _

_When you've got no where to live_

_Some turn away so they don't see_

_I bet you'd look if that were me_

_How, did you fall_

_Did you fall at all_

_Is it lonely where you are_

_Sleeping in between parked cars_

_When it thunders where do you hide_

_From the storm_

_Could you ever forgive_

_Myself pity_

_When you've got nothing_

_And you're living on the streets of the city_

_I couldn't live without my phone_

_But you don't even have home_

_No_

_And tell me_

_How, did we fall_

_Can we get up at all_

_Are we happy where we are_

_On a lonely little star_

_And when it's cold is it you home _

_That keeps you warm_

_Where do they go_

_And what do they do_

_They're walking on by_

_They're looking at you_

_They're walking on by_

_They're looking at you_

_(song fades out)_

Everyone clapped and clapped. Yasmin took a bow and thanked her band behind her. "Now everyone," Mrs. Gonzales said, her voice cracking. "That is a very overwelming song. If you want refreshments, cafeteria for 20 minutes." Some people went and Yasmin jumped off of the stage. "Oh my gosh," Mackenzie said. "You wrote that song." "Yeah." Yasmin said. "That song, is amazing." Cloe said. "You really out did yourself baby." Cameron said. After a little while, everyone came back and Yasmin finished her concert. Afterwards, they all went home.

**The End**

Happy ending huh. Well, this is the end. More stories from me soon. Hope you liked this one. Read and Review.


End file.
